


Letter 25

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 19 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 25

Dear Sherlock,

Another boring day at the morgue although I did have an autopsy. Everything was routine. I felt sorry for the family that lost their son. It was tragic but run of the mill. The BBC briefly mentioned the dog & chicken case last night. It really was bizarre. Apparently the dog ran away from home in Islington and nabbed a chicken from somewhere on the East End. Then it was running around parts of the East End half dragging the bird causing a major raucous and some traffic tie ups. The part that Greg probably wanted help with was determining how the dog escaped and how it got a hold of the chicken. Probably a 5 on your list at best. I noticed you lifted you hand again before it went back down. I checked your eyes to see if they were opening but nothing yet. You still appear to be asleep. Please wake up soon. I want to hear your snarky comments and to remind you how much we care about you. I love you Sherlock.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
